The present invention relates to a mixing device for mixing liquid, flowable or powdery materials, having a pivoted first component with a second component pivoted on the first component, with a drive mechanism for generating a rotational movement of the first component and with a reversing device for transmitting and reversing a rotational movement of the first component to the second component in such a way that a direction of rotation of the first component is opposite to the direction of rotation of the second component.
A mixing device of this type for mixing pastes with pastes, pastes with powders or powders with powders, etc., is known from the prior art. Typical fields of application of such mixing devices from the prior art are for mixing sealing compounds and coating compounds (for example, silicones, polyurethanes and acrylates), varnishes, printing inks and pigments as well as for mixing one, two or multicomponent products in liquid or paste form.
Mixing devices of this type from the prior art have a compact form, are partially mobile and can be used at various locations. In addition, the mixing devices are, without exception, only suitable for substance amounts of between 5 g and 300 g. Larger amounts can not be processed with the mixing devices of the aforementioned type. One reason for this is that the reversal of the direction of rotation, i.e. the initiation of a rotational movement in opposite direction of the two pivoted components takes place via a shaft articulation. Due to the field of application relevant for the prior art, the mixing devices must be usable, for example, in dental practices, dental laboratories and the like. Therefore, the mixing devices are restricted to a specific degree with respect to their size, their weight and thus also with respect to their shaft articulation. If the mixing device of the prior art were to be constructed for larger processing amounts, this would result therein that too large a force action would be exerted on the shaft articulations available for such mixing devices, which would quickly destroy the said devices. The selection of larger shaft articulations would, in turn, result in very large mixing devices which would, for this reason, not be suitable for all applications.
A further disadvantage associated with the incorporation of shaft articulations is that a setting angle between the first component and the second component can only be changed by 8 degrees. However, the setting angle has an effect on the mixing device. For this reason, only a limited effect on the mixing action can be exerted by the limited setting angle.
Moreover, a mixing device of the prior art also has the disadvantage that a speed regulation of the speed of the first component and the second component could only be carried out at a very high cost.
It is desirable to develop a mixing device for mixing liquid, flowable or powdery materials of the aforementioned type in such a way that it is suitable for almost any processing amounts desired, independent of its size, and that the mixing action can be easily influenced dependent on the materials to be mixed.
According to the invention, the reversing device has at least one axial reversing element and at least one radial reversing element which are operatively connected with one another and with the drive mechanism and the second component via a flexible belt element.
By means of the design of the reversing device according to the invention, it is possible to permanently and reliably perform a reversal of a rotational movement on the second component, even with relatively large weights. The individual components can be robust and varied in their arrangement, as required, in order to absorb almost any forces without interrupting the operational function. Furthermore, by arranging the individual components of the reversing device appropriately vis-à-vis one another and by selecting their respective configuration, it is possible to vary the speeds of the first and the second component and thus the relative speeds to one another within the scope of simple physical considerations.
In addition, by arranging the individual components of the reversing device appropriately, it is possible to set the setting angle between the first component and the second component almost anywhere between 0 and 90xc2x0 and to thus exert influence on the mixing action to be achieved.